vivre sans toi ?
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Lily vient de recevoir le sort de la mort. Mais elle a encore le choix... Préfère-t-elle mourir ou rester en vie ?


Vivre sans toi

**Vivre sans toi ?**

**- - -**

Une lumière verte. Un trou noir. Puis cette falaise.

Elle était debout face à l'océan à côté du cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Elle était plutôt hors de son corps. Elle s'observait regarder vers le large.

- Lily...

Sirius avait posé une main sur son épaule.

- Lily, il faut que tu viennes.

Elle n'avait rien dit mais l'avais suivi. Suivi jusqu'à la tombe de James. De _son_ James. Suivi jusqu'à la tombe d'Harry. Elle essaya de fermer les yeux mais ils restaient désespérément ouverts.

- Tu as le choix, Lily.

Une voix parlait à son esprit.

- Quel choix ?

- Tu peux accepter cette vie, Lily. Ou tu peux te laisser mourir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mourir était ton choix. Ton choix pour sauver Harry. Mais tu peux encore retourner en arrière.

- James...

- Il est définitivement mort, Lily. Mais Harry a sa chance. Il a sa chance si tu meurs.

- Je ne veux pas mourir...

- Je sais, Lily. Tu as le choix.

La voix s'évapora et les souvenirs, comme des poignards, germèrent à son esprit. Ils gravaient sur son coeur un nom inaltérable. Un J. Un A. Un M. Un E et un S.

- - - - -

_1ère année..._

- Hé la carotte !

La petite Lily se retourna pour fusiller James Potter du regard.

- Salut le binoclard.

- Où est Servilo ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

- Tu pactises avec l'ennemi, carotte !

- Et toi tu devrais te faire soigner.

- Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de cette crasse ambulante ?

- Comment oses-tu parler de Severus ainsi ? C'est mon meilleur ami !

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux traîtres pendant les guerres, carotte ?

- Tu m'appelleras quand il y en aura une !

- -

_2ème année..._

- Je pense que tu devrais changer de maison...

Lily soupira en relevant la tête vers James.

- Quoi encore Potter ?

- Quoi, "le binoclard" n'est plus d'actualité ?

- Je ne suis plus une gamine, Potter. J'ai grandi... contrairement à certains.

- C'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu as les cheveux de la couleur d'une carotte ! Et que tu trahis ta maison ! Tu devrais rejoindre ton petit copain à Serpentard, ça t'irait beaucoup mieux !

- Severus est mon _meilleur ami_ Potter ! C'est tout !

- Qui essais-tu de convaincre ? Je m'en fiche, moi ! Tu ne m'intéresses pas, tu sais ?

- Merlin merci !

- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

- Parce que tu m'énerves !

- Dis plutôt que tu m'aimes !

- Dans tes rêves !

- -

_3ème année..._

- Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, Lily ?

- Ca fait exactement un mois, Potter. Pourquoi tu viens me faire chier ?

- Tu es très jolie Lily, tu sais ?

- Ok... T'as besoin de quoi ?

- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de potion et je me disais que peut-être tu me passerais le tien... ?

- Tu es désespérant.

- Mais j'étais sincère quand je disais que tu étais jolie !

- C'est ça.

- -

_4ème année..._

- Lily-Jolie, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

- Non, Potter.

- Lily-Jolie, tu me trouves beau ?

- Non, Potter.

- Lily-Jolie, tu m'aimes ?

- Non, Potter.

- Lily... T'es bizarre.

- Casse-toi, Potter.

- -

_5ème année..._

- Tu es bête, Potter.

- Mais j'aime être aimé !

_Non mais quel idiot..._

- Lily, je veux que tu m'aimes !

- C'est ça. Demande-le plutôt à une de tes groupies. Elles s'en feront un plaisir.

- -

_6ème année..._

- Lily, tu viendras me voir au match ?

- Non, Potter.

- Tu ne soutiens pas ton équipe ?

- Je viendrais voir le match mais pas toi, Potter.

- Tu viendras voir cet idiot de Berec ?

- Gregory est mon petit ami, je t'interdis de l'insulter !

Les joues de Lily se colorèrent de rouge.

- Oui je vais voir Gregory, Potter. Parce qu'il est mille fois plus intelligent et intéressant que toi !

- Non... tu trouves vraiment ? Ne me dis pas que tu aimes bien son sourire de pervers !

- Il n'a pas un sourire de pervers !

- Juste quand il te regarde...

- Tu es définitivement con, Potter.

- C'est toi qui es aveugle ! Il ne te mérite pas !

- Parce que toi tu me mérites, peut-être ?

James se renfrogna.

- Plus que lui, grommela-t-il.

- Très sympathique ! Selon toi je mérite un coureur de jupon plutôt qu'un gars sérieux ? Tu m'as en haute estime !

- Lily...

- Au revoir Potter. J'espère que tu tomberas de ton balai et qu'on retrouvera ta tête à vingt mètres de ton corps. J'aurais peut-être enfin la paix.

- -

_7ème année..._

- Ton voeux s'est réalisé, Lily ! sourit James, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as dit une fois l'année dernière que tu espérais que j'allais tomber de mon balai.

Lily rit et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ce que je pouvais être bête !

- Moi aussi... Surtout moi.

- C'est vrai.

- Hé ! Tu n'as pas à dire ça !

- Je ne fais qu'appuyer tes paroles, mon chéri.

- C'est cruel.

Lily rit.

- Je parie que tu veux un baiser pour me faire pardonner.

- Un baiser ? C'est tout ?

Lily rit encore et vint s'allonger entre ses bras.

- Tu t'imaginais quoi ?

- Un truc comme hier soir...

- Petit pervers !

- Ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu es une tentatrice invétérée !

- Ah oui ?

- Oh, oui... murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

Il encercla la taille fine de Lily de ses bras et la colla contre lui.

- Mademoiselle Evans ! Sortez immédiatement de ce lit ! cria l'infirmière offusquée.

Lily prit une jolie teinte tomate et s'extirpa des bras de son petit ami pour finir debout à côté de son lit.

- C'est un scandale ! Un SCANDALE ! continua l'infirmière en s'écartant.

Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, James prit la main de Lily dans la sienne et la ramena vers lui.

- Tu es belle quand tu rougis...

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et il mit sa main dans son cou pour amener ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Arrêtez tout de suite ! Atteinte à la pudeur ! Je vous prierai de sortir immédiatement de cette infirmerie mademoiselle Evans ! N'y remettez plus les pieds à moins de vous être coupé un doigt !

- Lily ? coupa James avec arrogance. Combien de doigts serais-tu prête à perdre pour moi ?

Et alors que l'infirmière allait se remettre à crier, Lily s'éclipsa par la porte.

Juste après avoir souri à James.

- - - - -

James... Qu'est-ce qu'un doigt quand il s'agissait de lui ? Aujourd'hui elle serait prête à perdre un bras, une jambe, même les deux pour lui. Et cette constatation la fit trembler.

Elle regarda encore la femme soutenue par Sirius qui se tenait devant elle. Elle regarda ses yeux cernés de noirs, ses pupilles inexpressives. Elle n'était qu'une ombre.

Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie sans James. Il était tout pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le laisser derrière.

- Je pars.

Et alors qu'elle sautait de la falaise vers le vide, elle vit Harry ouvrir les yeux.

Il était vivant. Elle serait avec James. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

- - - - -

- Avada Kedevra !

Une lumière verte. Un trou noir. Puis James, qui l'attendait les bras ouverts.


End file.
